Unpleasant Visions
by KenjiMania
Summary: A simple, short one shot that features Lanoree Brock from author Tim Lebbon's Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void novel. It takes place between the John Ostrander short Eruption and the Lebbon novel.


**Unpleasant Visions**

**A short story in the **_**'Dawn of the Jedi'**_** series**

**Introduction:** A short story that takes place a few days before the events of 'Into the Void' by Tim Lebbon. It features Lanoree Brock the main character of the story. I make an attempt to limit any spoilers for those who haven't read the book yet. Enjoy.

* * *

After viewing the message from the Je'daii Council for what felt like the 50th time, Lanoree Brock silently pressed a command to file the message and shut off the image from her flat screen. Leaning back in her chair, she stared blankly into the viewport that showed the sea of stars in front of her.

The Je'daii Council had summoned her back to Tython, her homeworld, for an important matter and a special mission for her. It had been four long years since she had been home and she knew it was time. The message didn't elaborate any further which seemed slightly unusual to Lanoree, but the Council asked for her to return to Tython and she quickly deduced that Dam-Powl, her former Master, had requested her.

Pursing her lips, Lanoree imputed a few commands into her Peacemaker to set coordinates for Tython, it was a four day journey, which gave her time to think about what it was that was important that the Council would summon her back. It would also result in her thinking more and more about her brother, Dal.

Sighing, she swiveled the chair around and stood up, walking into her living quarters. Running her hands over a touch pad, she watched as the lights turned on, her Holgorian IM-220 maintenance droid turned on upon the lights activating. The yellow droid beeped and tooted as Lanoree slipped her robe off and carefully placed it into a small closet that housed her other robes and several pairs of clothes. After finishing with her robe she removed her weapons, the sword she cherished and the slug thrower she occasionally used and carefully placed them on the racks that held them.

"Ironholgs, anything to report?" She asked the droid as she shut the closet and slowly slipped her top off revealing a crème-colored breast wrap. Opening another closet that held several clothes drawers, she opened one and neatly placed her brown long-sleeved top inside.

The droid rumbled and whined in response, whether it was interested in talking or not was hard to determine sometimes. Lanoree smirked as walked to her narrow cot and sat down taking her boots off and slipping her pants off revealing another crème-colored undergarment.

"Guess I'll take that as a 'yes'." Lanoree replied, as she neatly folded her pants and carried her boots towards the drawers. Upon closing the drawers and closet, she turned and stretched her arms high above her head.

"Ironholgs, go ahead and monitor the ship in the cockpit." Lanoree commanded the droid, she watched as it stood and started to move forward on it's padded metal feet, beeping out a response.

Walking to the small guest quarters, which she had converted into a supply room, she opened it and pulled out a large rolled up mat. Closing the door, she removed the strap and placed the roll on the floor and pushed it forward. It smoothed out into her dark blue meditation pad that she used whenever she felt like relaxing, especially after whatever tense and high maintenance mission was completed.

Walking over, she ran her hands over a touch pad and the lights turned off, the only light illuminating the room was from the stars that were seen from the viewport in the cockpit.

Satisfied with the layout of her quarters, she headed to her refresher, flipping a switch to open the room and walked in. She knew that a long hot shower was in order and she was intent on taking her time. The door closed behind her as she made her attempt to relax.

* * *

The door to the refreshed opened and the light from inside illuminated her quarters with a white and yellowish glow. Lanoree walked out, naked, her body mostly dry, as she held a towel in one hand and dried off her long brown hair, while also holding a medium-sized mug of water which she drank from. The lights inside her refresher shut off automatically and the door whooshed close once the sensors detected there was no one else inside.

_I needed that._ She thought as she took another sip of water and placed it in a bin that was next to one of her many storage cabinets. _Nothing wrong with indulging oneself._

She turns her head and notices that Ironholgs walk into the room, he beeps and squeals. The Je'daii Ranger can't help but laugh.

"Nothing going on Ironholgs." Lanoree replies to the droid. "You wouldn't understand, but it's one of the many perks of being alone on this Peacemaker."

Ironholgs answers with a scratch and some whirring. "No need to worry about modesty." She replies laughing.

Ironholgs then turns and walks back into the cockpit. Lanoree shakes her head; the droid was never much of a fun conversationalist. As she watches the droid scamper back in, she looks briefly at the cabinet that houses her experiment that she had been working on since she became a Ranger. Dam-Powl had taught her well about alchemy and she was becoming quite adept at it over the years. Yet, she hoped she never had to use it unless absolutely necessary.

After a minute, Lanoree stood on the meditation pad and started to sit down, crossing her legs into the lotus position. Placing the towel in front of her with her left hand, she balled her fists and rested her wrists on her knees. Lanoree took several long and slow deep breathes, calming herself; working towards focusing on one thing.

Lanoree slowly closed her eyes and felt her heart beat slower, the coolness of the air in her quarters helping in settling her down.

However, no matter how many attempts to not think of this particular individual, she couldn't avoid it. She tried to think of anything else, but there was no avoiding it.

All she could think of was her brother.

Dal.

* * *

She chases after him.

They've journeyed across the Moon Channel, whether several heavy storms and fight many battled against Tython's creatures. She's already felt the distance between her and her younger brother growing further everyday now. Though there are times they seem closer like they were as children. It seems like it's more forced than natural.

She watches as Dal's demeanor continues to change. It bothers her, but she shakes it off as him trying to understand what the force is and what it means for him and not just for her. Lanoree realizes she can only do so much. She also notices how he starts to continually address her as 'little sister', even if she's older than him. Almost as if he's talking down to her without any worry.

As they travel through a storm, stopping into a large cavern for shelter when it grows harder and faster, they stick close to keep warm, but not too close. Lanoree doesn't speak with him and even if she tried, Dal wouldn't say much. After another hour or so, the storm weakens enough for them to continue.

Lanoree watches him close and sees that he's moved faster than like he has for the past several days since they've walked across the Moon Channel.

"Dal!" Lanoree cries out. "Dal!"

He ignores her and continues forward stopping for a moment. Yet, he doesn't even look back at her. She only sees the back of his dark hood and feels a sudden sense of dread, as if something is about to happen.

And she has no idea what it could be.

* * *

In the center of her quarters, Lanoree sits.

Her body slowly tensing at the memories and visuals she sees. Small beads of sweat begin to drip down her brow. The Je'daii Ranger tries to think of something, anything but her lost brother Dal.

But she can't get the images out of her mind. Their journey across Tython. And something different begins to appear in her mind.

Something she doesn't like.

* * *

"Dal!" She cries out again amidst the storm. She can see him as well as their surroundings, but only for a few kilometers.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" She shouts as she slowly walks across the soaking wet ground, the mud incredibly thick and difficult to traverse.

Dal still doesn't speak, his hood was now off and his hair was soaking wet. He still didn't turn to acknowledge his sister.

"Dal!" Lanoree finally reached him, but still maintained a few feet of distance between them, in case something might happen.

"Can't you feel it?" Dal finally speaks, preventing Lanoree from asking him anything. She stops and listens carefully, able to hear him over the storm which in an almost ironic way weakens at the right time.

Lanoree doesn't answer, waiting for him to continue.

"Can't you sense what's coming?" Dal asks again still hasn't turned around yet, instead he tilts his head upwards to look at the darkened storm filled skies.

"You can feel it, can't you?" He asks again, his voice sounding different to Lanoree.

"Feel what, Dal?" She asks him making every attempt to hide any fears or concerns that would creep up.

Dal then turns, the left side of his body facing her now, his head still titled upwards and his dark hair completely slicked back by the rain. His lips curve into a small smile that she can't quite make out, as if he's happy about something or if there's something else, perhaps worse.

"Dal? What's going on?" Lanoree asks again this time, the fear slowly creeping up her voice.

"It's coming, something big, I can feel it, I can sense it." Dal says, his voice sounding slightly sinister now. Lanoree swallows wondering where this is leading.

Suddenly, the environment around her changes, the storm disappears and all is quiet. Lanoree tries to comprehend what has happened, but she's quickly swept up in something unseen. She looks for Dal to come to her aid, but he doesn't.

Instead, she sees him with his eyes now open, a menacing leer on his youngful face.

"Dal!" Help me!" Lanoree screams.

"Dal! Please!"

She feels herself drifting further away, finally able to move, she twists her body around and tries find what's taking her away from her brother.

What she sees is horrifying, a large portal, almost like a gateway is sucking her in and there's nothing she can do to escape. Not even her Force powers can free her.

And Dal doesn't even reach for her.

Turning her towards her still standing brother she tries to cry out his name, but nothing comes out. Her mouth is open, but no words, nothing. Yet, she hears Dal speak again, almost triumphantly.

"Now you know, little sister!" "Dal shouts over whatever noise is going on. He sounds triumphant. "It's coming! A new beginning for all of us! For everyone!"

Lanoree eyes widen in horror and she finally hears her voice again.

"Dal! No! No! No! NO!" She screams in horror as she is sucked into the gateway. Becoming enveloped within it's darkness unable to break free. She reaches out with one arm as she can feel her shoulders, neck and head being enveloped as well. Knowing she could let out only one more scream.

"NO!"

* * *

Lanoree's eyes open and she gasps loudly, the air leaving her lungs as she collapses onto the floor. She feels beads of sweat cover her bare body as she presses the palms of her hands against the cool floor, untangling her legs, knees and thighs on the mat and resting on all fours.

Lanoree begins to breathe hard and fast, she can feel her heart beating at an incredible pace. She lifts her left hand and presses and rubs it against her bare chest, feeling her hardened nipples and sweat coated breasts.

"What was…" She finally manages to stammer out. "What was that….?"

What she had witnessed during her meditation was something she had never experienced before. Even though she dreamt and thought of all the moments she had spent with Dal before losing him all those years ago. She had never experienced something so dreadful before whenever she thought of him, only the dark moments during the latter part of their journey.

But this was different.

Several minutes passed before Lanoree finally reached forward and grabbed her towel, sitting up and using it to wipe the sweat off her body. She thought about what the images and the ending meant. What was that gateway? What did the words that a 'new beginning was coming' mean?

Her thoughts were disturbed by a shuffling and loud whirring and scratching noises; looking up she saw Ironholgs walk in, if she didn't know better, the droid was worried for her. Which in many ways actually felt good.

Waving off the droid, she gave out a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just bad dreams during my meditation."

The yellow droid whirred a reply. Lanoree shook her head and decided that after that uncomfortable session tonight that it was best to turn in.

She stood up and grabbed her towel wiping off any remaining sweat and tossing it into a washing bin for later cleaning. Rolling the pad up, she then placed the strap on it again and placed back into the storage room.

"Ironholgs, go ahead and watch the ship for the night." Lanoree said as she walked over and ran her hand over the touch pad and closed the viewport, darkening the entire cockpit and quarters. "I'm going to sleep, maybe a good nights rest will clear my mind."

Ironholgs whirred and screeched again before walking back into the cockpit.

Lanoree took another deep exhale before walking to her cot and pulling the sheets off, sitting down she threw her legs up and slid them under the sheets and lifted the folded comforter along with the sheets. As she covered her breasts, she lied her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes.

The Ranger wondered what the vision of her journey across the Moon Channel with Dal meant. Yet, the ending of that particular meant was different than she remembered, it didn't end that way, nor did Dal completely ignore in that moment in time.

It had to have been a message, a sign of something foreboding, but she didn't know what it truly meant.

As the thoughts traveled through her mind, her eyes grew heavy as she began to drift off into sleep. Her final thoughts was of the hope that her dreams would be of pleasant memories of her all those years with Dal.

Somehow, she knew it wasn't going to be true.

The End

* * *

**End Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this fairly simply one-shot. It's not much, but I really wanted to feature a different character from the Star Wars Expanded Universe and thought Je'daii Ranger Lanoree Brock was a good idea. Leave reviews if you like.

Until next time.


End file.
